


A piece out of me, and a piece out of you.

by pikachujoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Deflowering, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, PIV Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Whump, Trans Male Character, loss of gold star, minor catholic imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachujoshi/pseuds/pikachujoshi
Summary: Shiro does something he shouldn't.





	A piece out of me, and a piece out of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before you proceed. This fic may be offensive to some people so please take care while reading. It isn't my intention to upset anyone, but sometimes these things are unavoidable when writing works of a dark nature.

They don't have sex often, in fact Shiro could still count every time on his fingers. There were many reasons for this, only one of them being lube, seemingly inconsequential, but in the heat of the moment it was what really mattered.

Running out of condoms didn't stop them, but running out of lube very well might be the end of their sexual relationship for a long time.

Shiro mourns the last packet of lube as he tears it and pours it over his aching prick.

Shiro grips his cock and makes an exploratory pass from Keith's tailbone to his fattened clit. He drags his cock over Keith's carefully prepared ass, the sleek strip of his taint, the wet folds of his centre, and alongside his throbbing clit.

He braces himself on the firm, lean back beneath his greedy hands. Feels content to rock himself to completion between his lover's legs and the gentle crease of his ass, but soon the wetness from Keith's sex is smearing onto his balls, and making a burning want creep across his shoulders.

A dark desire tangles in Shiro, It's not something a man like him should want, and its probably not something Keith wants, if their previous encounters were any indication. However, with Keith underneath him like this, Shiro has the opportunity to try something he'd never thought he have a taste for. Maybe something he'll never get to try again.

He pulls his foreskin back just enough to expose his slit, and drag it carefully over the smooth delicate barrier of Keith's near intact hymen. 

His dick turns to steel, heavy between his legs like a burden. It makes his head fuzzy, and his ears ring. Suddenly throwing away his star never seemed more tempting.

Circling his flushed sex with his sensitive exposed cockhead, Shiro feels Keith's erection, his swollen channel weeping slick, not unlike Shiro's own erection. He presses against the give in the middle, teasing penetration, just kissing Keith's innermost place with his ever darkening arousal. Pleasure bursts within him at the contact, and he doesn't hear Keith's noise of confusion. Winding tension blooms in his right shoulder, his gut tightens, and then he's dribbling pre into the one place he desperately shouldn't.

Keith ducks his hips and it draws Shiro's dick back up to a safer territory. His ass is readied for him, and he wants, oh, he wants. But he can't help as his eyes drift down to his virgin entrance.

It's not even really a choice anymore, his gold star is cheap change compared to deflowering his best friend.

Shiro adjusts himself, mounting Keith and pressing more of his weight onto him to hold him in place while he works his cockhead against his tight opening. Shiro aligns himself, presses and rolls his hips until his foreskin catches Keith's hymen and his cockhead can breach the barrier. Keith yelps at being broken, tries to jerk away, but Shiro's grip on him is tight enough to stop him from hurting them with a ragged separation.

"Wh- What are you doing?"  
Keith's voice comes out shaky, Shiro strokes his back gently, trying to soothe him. He feels bad, but he also feels so, so good.

"I want to try it, just for a second. Please? I'll be careful."  
Shiro pants, hands like a vice as he slowly and steadily pulls Keith towards his base. Blood roars in his ears as he drags his cock through the silky clasp of his lovers sex.

He resolves to withdraw himself once he bottoms out, He's opened Keith up and laid claim to him like he wanted, now its his turn to give Keith what he was asking for. Shiro gently eases his hips away from Keith's, watching his broken centre paint a little red line along his length.

With his arousal untouched in the open air, Shiro is struck by how heavy it feels, he aches, like he never has before. Swiftly, he shoehorns himself back in for a second taste, craving the silky flesh more than just once. He was supposed to fuck Keith properly, but it was so easy to just sink forward and penetrate his sex a second time. He punches a pained sound from him in his haste and burns with shame, so the third time is apologetically slow.

Shiro seems to catch his Gspot, and the way Keith tenses and slicks the way is addictive.

He knows he needs to stop, but quickly he finds himself pressing Keith into the mattress and rolling their hips together a few too many times. A shock of dread brings him to sober lucidity and he tries to dismount him, but his mechanical arm slips on the sheet, only driving him deeper.  
Shiro knows he can't come inside Keith like this, and he told himself he wouldn't, but his cockhead glances off Keith's cervix just right, and in an instant liquid pleasure washes up his body. Something snaps in the cradle of his hips and then he's spilling his seed inside of Keith the way God intended. He moans brokenly and shivers through his unexpected orgasm, shocked and appalled at himself.

Shiro hastily pulls away, eyes glued to the string of cum that follows his wilting dick from the disaster he left inside the red paladin. His buzz wears off instantly, anxiety winds its way around his chest.

"Oh- oh no, Keith I'm so sorry. Fuck."

Keith abruptly sits up and snakes a hand between his legs to inspect Shiro's crime, He looks at him in raw shock. Shiro can only rub his face and bow his head in apology.  
"You came in my-..."  
His voice breaks, and it makes Shiro feel terrible. 

Quickly Keith scrambles out of the bed and rushes off to the bathroom.  
Shiro listens to the water running for at least ten minutes, he has a personal crisis while Keith tries to mitigate the damage Shiro did to him.

 

"I cleaned up really well so I think it'll be fine"  
Keith tries to reassure Shiro as he returns to the bed.

But there's a voice in the rear of Shiro's brain that tells him it's not.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith comes back from a 2 week mission looking more... Well more.

Keith tells them he's a couple years older than when they saw him last, and it makes sense. Because very suddenly he's taller, broader, and softer in a way that almost makes Shiro's jaw hit the floor. He tries and fails not to let his awe show.

He doesn't really have long to dwell on it before everything falls apart around them, and Shiro ends up trying to kill them both.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

The trip back to earth is convoluted and arduous as all hell, Shiro doesn't have anything to distract himself from his fractured identity, except, well, Keith. Shiro's eyes find him constantly, since there's nothing else to look at. (Though it happens just as often when there's plenty to look at too.)

Though they still shared some intimacy, sex was avoided. They were both hurt, emotionally, and physically. That, and they had absolutely zero privacy.

After many rotations, the most recent cargo change left them with some much needed time together.

 

"Hey will you pilot Black for a minute while I head to the back?"  
Keith asks Shiro with such an honest expression he couldn't bring himself to refuse. They both know Black can pilot himself, and Shiro doesn't feel like he has any business in that seat anymore, but there's definitely a value to staying alert while crawling through enemy controlled deep space.

 

It feels eerie, being one with Black again, and scrolling through starless patches of space. 

 

Keith returns in only his undersuit.

Shiro moves to stand and return the controls, but Keith stops him, and gently pushes him to sit back down. 

"I have something to tell you."  
He says, voice raspy and unsure.

"Okay"

Keith stands in front of him and begins undoing the clasps of his undersuit. At first Shiro wonders if they're about to break their celibacy, but he couldn't be further off the target if he tried.

What Shiro sees changes him forever. Many things have left their mark on him over these past few years, but this is something else entirely.

When Keith starts to peel the suit off Shiro's mind wanders to many places, but not down the path this encounter ultimately takes them. Keith peels away his protective layer and reveals a painful truth about himself. The smattering of little dark ribbons on the lower half of Keith's abdomen catches Shiro's eyes and instantly tells him a very clear story.

"You need to know the truth."  
He speaks first, though after a long moment of silence because Shiro couldn't find his words, never mind his brain.

"Wh-"  
Shiro starts belatedly, question finally forming on his lips but he doesn't get far.

"Shiro, we- we made something special together..."  
He starts out relatively confidently, the expression worn on his face akin to stone.

"But- It didn't last... It happened while I was gone."  
Keith struggles to tell Shiro the details, but he doesn't need( doesn't even deserve) an explanation from Keith.

"I tried Takashi- I tried so hard- but she didn't make it."  
Keith's voice drops to a whisper,and Shiro has to lean in to hear him clearly. He could survive death, rape, torture, and war, but who would have known that it would only take 4 short words to completely destroy him. 

 

She didn't make it.

 

Keith isn't looking at Shiro anymore, head hung in shame and eyes hidden by his long black hair like a mourning veil.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault! I couldn't- She Just-"  
He starts to babble but Shiro can't sit back and watch Keith shred himself for his mistake. (The aware part of him reminds himself that it wasn't a mistake. That he raped Keith and put him in this position.)

"NO! Keith! This is my fault! I-"  
He roars, but Keith cuts him off again because this isn't really about Shiro.

"I didn't- I didn't know this would happen when I got my surgery... I wish- God I wish I hadn't done it! I- I- I would have done ANYTHING to keep her!"  
His voice breaks as he gestures to the scars across his chest. Then he just hugs his torso as he bends under the burdensome weight of his grief. Keith sobs, curled over and dripping tears onto Black's floor. It breaks his heart. Shiro wants so badly to hold him, but doesn't know if he's allowed, or if he even trusts himself to touch him again. Instead he sits frozen in the pilot seat, a painful lump gathering in his chest and clawing its way up his throat.

Shiro hasn't cried for years now, but this is what breaks him. He buries his face in his hands and weeps silently in front of Keith's crumpled form.

 

He didn't even know he wanted a daughter until he lost her.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as simple porn but the second part just happened. I don't really know how I came up with this oddly specific way to lose a child. I'm sorry. I'm not a very good writer but I hope you managed to enjoy it.


End file.
